


More Than Friends (in the end)

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, VeryDrarryVDay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their 8th year. Ron chooses to take the Auror job and isn't with them. Draco also returns as part of the conditions that keep him out of Azkaban. Harry and Draco don't cope particularly well with being back at Hogwarts and end up finding comfort in each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 243
Collections: A Very Drarry Valentine's Day Exchange





	More Than Friends (in the end)

**Author's Note:**

> For purificodive - Happy Valentine's!  
> Hope you like this, I tried to incorporate a few of your likes and I hope I've done them justice :) 
> 
> Many thanks to [ravenclawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkward/pseuds/ravenclawkward) for betaing ❤️

_31st August 1998_

_I’m going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I’m not sure how I feel about it, yet. I’m a bit worried about who else will be going back. I only know of Hermione so far, I’m not even sure if Ron is coming back too. Or Neville. I don’t really know why I’m going back either. I was asked to join the Aurors, but I just can’t do it. I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want to be normal._

**_31st August 1998_ **

**_I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to go back. Every room of that castle holds bad memories. I know it’s one of the restrictions I now have to deal with, and I know I deserve it, but I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. Back._ **

***

_1st September 1998  
Well, I’m back. Not in Gryffindor dormitory, but stuck in a new bit of the castle with everyone else that’s come back for 8th year. There aren’t many Slytherins back. I suppose I’m not surprised. Most of them were on Voldemort’s side. Malfoy’s back though. He looks… different. Not as snotty, or something. Can’t talk to Hermione about him, she doesn’t want to know. I wish Ron had come back._

**_1st September 1998  
I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be in a shared dormitory with people who hate me. I don’t care that they have a good reason either. Potter is here. I thought he was going to be an Auror. He smiled at me. I don’t want him to smile at me. He shouldn’t._ **

***

Harry tucked his diary away in his trunk. He still found it a bit weird, if he was honest, but his Mind Healer was sure it would help him deal with everything without bottling it up. He’d been seeing them regularly since the end of the battle, but when he’d decided to return to Hogwarts, he’d had a moment of panic at the thought of not being able to attend as regularly. The diary had been the Mind Healer’s idea, as a way of coping between appointments. At first he hadn’t been keen, but then, he’d woken up after a particularly harrowing nightmare where he’d relived his ordeal in the forest and the only thing he could think to do was write it down. How he’d felt when he knew he was about to die, how he’d felt relief when it was Narcissa Malfoy who had checked on him and not Bellatrix, and finally the triumph he’d felt at outsmarting Voldemort. Writing it down made sure he had a permanent reminder of everything, but he also felt lighter somehow. It was only after doing that that he’d felt he could cope with another year at Hogwarts.

Without Ron in the next bed, Harry wondered how he was meant to spend his time. As much as he loved Hermione, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to spend every free minute with her now they were back at school. It had been different when they were stuck in a tent in the middle of nowhere. Here, Hermione was back in her comfort zone, surrounded by her books and homework and Harry was sure that was where most of her focus would be. Sighing, he lay back against his pillow and stared straight up at the ceiling. He hadn’t thought he would ever feel so out of place at Hogwarts, but now he was in a dormitory surrounded by boys he’d only ever spent time with in lessons and it was weird. He knew that, right at this moment, Malfoy was three beds down, at the end of the room, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that. He felt that he wanted to try and make amends with his rival, but how to go about it was another story.

*

Draco knew he wasn’t alone in the dormitory. He could hear the scratching of a quill on paper. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from though. He was trying to keep himself away from the rest of his classmates, if he was honest. Blaise and Theo had returned, but they seemed to have become better friends than they used to be, and Draco couldn’t help but feel left out. Pansy was here too, of course, but she wasn’t in the same dormitory. The rules hadn’t been relaxed _that_ much.

Upon walking into the Great Hall that afternoon, he’d been surprised to see that while Harry and Hermione were back, Ron was nowhere to be seen. If he was honest, he was most surprised to see Potter. He’d heard that the Ministry had offered him, Weasley and Longbottom (of all people) jobs with the Aurors and he’d been sure that Potter would have jumped at the chance. But no, here he was, still a permanent fixture in Draco’s life. And he’d had the nerve to smile, as though they were friends. No. They weren’t friends. They’d never been friends. Just because Potter had testified on his behalf didn’t mean they could be friends now, either. 

He looked down at his journal, sitting beside him on the bed. Keeping a journal seemed like such a girly thing to do, but he had to admit that perhaps his Mind Healer had been right when they’d said it would help him come to terms with what had happened to him. It had been a bitter pill to swallow, realising that his father wasn’t the man he’d thought he was. Writing down his thoughts about his father had helped him come to terms with them. He knew, deep down, that his father loved him but also that he was easily led so when Voldemort had been recruiting with the promise of elevated social status, Lucius had been easy pickings. 

Making a face, Draco picked the journal up and flung it into his open trunk at the foot of his bed. Pulling his wand out, he made to summon his Potions textbook, before pausing. He wasn’t supposed to be using his wand outside of classes, not even for mundane things such as summoning a textbook. Another restriction imposed on him by the Wizengamot. Grimacing, he slid off the bed and retrieved the textbook and a roll of parchment. As he turned to go back to the bed, he caught sight of Potter through a gap in the hangings of his four-poster. Potter was looking curiously in the direction of Draco’s bed, presumably wondering what the noise was all about. Feeling himself turn red, for some unknown reason, Draco threw his textbook and parchment onto the bed and then wrenched the hangings firmly closed.

***

_5th September 1998  
First week back wasn’t too bad, considering. Malfoy is quiet. Not drawing much attention to himself. Won’t even look at me, for some reason. Doesn’t seem to be doing much. I shouldn’t make this all about him, I know. ~~I just~~ I’ve only had one nightmare since being back. I thought being back here might make them worse, but it hasn’t so far. I wonder if anyone else has been having any._

**_5th September 1998  
Being back here is horrendous. I can’t sleep. I’m paranoid about everything. But at least not sleeping means no nightmares. I can’t even put charms up around my bed like I used to. I should ask Blaise to do it, but I can’t. He can’t know how hard I’m finding being back. I heard someone else having a nightmare this week. If I have one, will anyone hear me? Will anyone care?_ **

***

_9th September 1998  
Last night was the worst night since I’ve been back. I had another nightmare. A new one. It was still from the battle, but it wasn’t the forest. It was from here, from the Room of Requirement, when the Fiendfyre was taking over. When I thought Malfoy was going to die. I don’t want to keep having these nightmares. I want to know I’m not the only one._

**_9th September 1998  
I heard someone else’s nightmare again last night. I think it was the same person as before. This one sounded worse though. They screamed a lot. No-one else woke up. I can’t go to the person. No-one would want me doing that. I’m going to ask Madam Pomfrey if she can give me something to help me sleep. I’m not getting enough sleep. I suppose the only thing is, I wouldn’t be getting sleep at home either. Potter keeps looking at me during the day. He’s tried to talk to me a couple of times, but Granger has stopped him. I’m glad. I can’t talk to him._ **

***

Harry stifled a yawn at breakfast, though not quickly enough to avoid being seen by Hermione.

“Harry, are you not sleeping?” Hermione asked as she sat down, frowning. “You look like you’re going to fall asleep in your cereal.” 

Harry sighed. “I had a nightmare,” he admitted, keeping his voice low. “It was a different one from normal.” 

“What was it about?” Hermione asked, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

“The Fiendfyre,” Harry said softly, looking down. “I’ve not had a nightmare about that before.”

“Oh,” Hermione said quietly. “What— what happened?” 

Harry took a deep breath. “I couldn’t rescue Malfoy,” he whispered, glancing around slightly. He didn’t want this becoming public knowledge. “His hand slipped out of mine.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione breathed, giving him a sympathetic look. “Have you been to see Madam Pomfrey to ask if she can give you anything for the nightmares?” 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “Not yet. I sort of… it’s hard to explain. It’s not that I _want_ to keep having the nightmares, but having them makes me feel like… I don’t know. They remind me that everything happened, no matter how much time passes.” 

“But having the nightmares isn’t healthy, Harry,” Hermione said, her voice full of concern. “You’ll never forget what happened. You don’t need to keep having the nightmares to remember.” 

“I know,” Harry sighed. “I know. I’ll go and see her after breakfast. I don’t have a class until ten.” 

“Make sure you do,” Hermione said. “I can’t come with you, I have Arithmancy, but I’ll see you in Transfiguration.” 

Harry nodded, taking a bite of his bacon sandwich. Glancing down the table, he could see Malfoy sitting with his head bowed, and even at this distance, Harry could see dark circles under Malfoy’s eyes.

*

Draco walked into the Great Hall alone and made his way to the eighth year table as quickly and quietly as he could. He was still wary of drawing too much attention to himself in between classes, especially because he knew he couldn’t defend himself if anybody was to pick a fight. He sat down at the opposite end of the table to where he could see Potter and Granger sitting with their heads together. It was still strange to see them without Weasley.

“Good morning, Draco,” Pansy said as she sat herself down opposite him. “Goodness, you look dreadful!” 

“Thanks,” Draco said sarcastically. “Just what I needed to hear. I haven’t slept well since we’ve been back, I suppose it must have caught up to me.” 

“Then do something about it,” Pansy replied, shrugging slightly. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

“I just… can’t. When I sleep, the nightmares come and since I’m not allowed to put any silencing charms up, the easiest solution is to stay awake because then no-one will hear me scream,” Draco muttered, looking down at the table. 

Pansy frowned. “You can’t survive with no sleep, Draco,” she said. “Why don’t you ask Blaise to put charms up for you?” 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t want him to know,” he said. “I’m going to go and see Pomfrey today. If I can’t have charms, I might at least be able to have a potion.” 

Pansy nodded. “I think that’s a good idea,” she said. “I think you’re silly not to ask Blaise though. You know he wouldn’t mind.” 

Draco shook his head again. “No. And don’t you say anything to him either. I don’t want him to know.” 

Pansy frowned, but then nodded again. “Alright. I won’t say anything. Now eat some breakfast.” 

“Yes, _Mum_ ,” Draco replied, knowing how much Pansy hated being called that, even if it was in jest. 

“I’m going to let that slide, since the lack of sleep has _clearly_ addled your brain,” Pansy replied, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Draco gave her a tired grin. He knew he should perhaps have told her that someone else in the boys’ dormitory had been having nightmares, but really, he knew it was pointless as Pansy couldn’t help any more than he could. Plus, he thought, he wouldn’t want someone else talking about his nightmares without his knowledge. 

He glanced around and caught Potter’s eye. Again. It was unnerving, the amount of times that had happened since coming back and it was only the beginning of September. Not only had Potter caught his eye, he’d been smiling and that was even more unnerving in Draco’s opinion. Potter had never smiled at him in all the years they’d known each other. Draco didn’t want him to start now. 

“Pans… have you noticed that Potter keeps looking at me?” Draco asked hesitantly.

“Draco, he’s been doing that for years,” Pansy replied dryly. “I stopped noticing it in second year.” 

“Well, alright, but… he’s smiling,” Draco said. “He hasn’t been doing _that_ for years.” 

“No, he hasn’t,” Pansy conceded. “But I’ve heard him and Granger talking. He wants to talk to you, but you keep avoiding him.” 

“Have you been eavesdropping?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, ignoring the fact that Potter had noticed he was avoiding him.

“Me? Never,” Pansy said. “But it’s hard to keep things quiet in the common room when there’s not that many of us using it.”

“But why is he so desperate to talk to me?” Draco asked. “He should hate me. Like he used to.” 

“I don’t think he’s ever hated you,” Pansy said. “Same as you haven’t ever really hated him.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why he wants to talk to me,” Draco muttered. 

“Why don’t you ask him why he wants to talk to you?” Pansy asked. “Get the answer right from the source?” 

Draco shook his head. “No. Not happening,” he said as the bell rang. “Right, I’m going to Pomfrey now, before Arithmancy.”

“Will you have time?” Pansy asked, looking up. 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t think I’ll get in trouble for going to the Hospital Wing.” 

“Fair enough,” Pansy replied. “See you later.”

***

_9th September 1998 (later)  
Had a bit of a weird encounter with Malfoy in the Hospital Wing today. He wouldn’t tell me why he was there. In fact, he wouldn’t really even look at me. I think he might have been there for the same reason as me, looking at the circles under his eyes. He disappeared after speaking to Madam Pomfrey. She gave me some Dreamless Sleep so I can sleep without nightmares, which is something at least. Hopefully I won’t need it every night. _

**_9th September 1998 - 7pm  
I don’t know why I expected Madam Pomfrey to give me something to help me sleep. I mean, she did give me a vial of Dreamless Sleep, but it’s only enough for one night. I don’t want to have to go and ask her for more, but I don’t think one good night’s sleep will do me any good. Potter got a bigger vial of the stuff, I’m sure he did. Not that I was looking at him._ **

***

_10th September 1998  
The Dreamless Sleep definitely did its job. I slept like a log last night and I’m glad. I didn’t take all of the vial, so I’ve got some left for another day. Lessons made much more sense to me today. I didn’t dare tell Hermione that I’ve barely been able to concentrate in some lessons. Malfoy looked brighter today too, maybe he got some Dreamless Sleep from Madam Pomfrey as well._

 ** _10th September 1998  
Well. I slept. I only took a few drops of the potion and it seemed to do the trick. Maybe this vial will last longer than I thought. I didn’t hear anyone else, and I didn’t have any nightmares myself. I wonder why Potter needed the Dreamless Sleep. Maybe it was him I heard?_**

“You look better,” Hermione said, as she joined Harry in the common room before breakfast. “Did Madam Pomfrey give you something for your nightmares?” 

“She gave me a vial of Dreamless Sleep,” Harry said. “Said she wouldn’t give me any more than that just yet, but that I could go back if I can’t manage after this is gone.” 

“No, it can be addictive,” Hermione said, nodding as they left the common room to go to the Great Hall. 

“I know,” Harry replied. “I can’t help but think I might need more though. The amount of nightmares I’ve been having. I think it’s being back here, you know.” 

“It probably is,” Hermione said. “Such a large part of the battle happened here, it’d be silly to think you wouldn’t have nightmares.” 

“Have you had any?” Harry asked, glancing at her as they descended the steps into the entrance hall. 

“One or two,” Hermione admitted. “But I daresay they’re not as bad as yours. A few of the other girls have had them too, but nothing too major.” 

“I’m not sure if any of the other boys are having them,” Harry said. “We don’t really talk about the battle once we’re in the dormitory. I imagine they’re putting silencing charms up though. I keep forgetting mine.” 

“Has anyone else woken up when you’ve had a nightmare?” Hermione asked curiously. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said. “I don’t know though, all I know is that no-one has come to my bed.” 

“Maybe they’re putting up charms to block all sound as well,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “It’s not a bad idea, I suppose. Hearing someone else’s nightmare could be just as traumatic as having your own.” 

“Maybe,” Harry sighed, as they arrived at their table in the Great Hall. “I kind of wish someone would come though. It would help.” 

“Talk to them?” Hermione suggested. “They might be thinking the same thing.” 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “Like I said, we’ve not really talked about the battle. I don’t want to be the one who brings it up.” 

Hermione frowned, sitting down beside him. “Maybe they’re waiting for you to bring it up?” 

Harry shrugged. “Then they’ll continue to wait.”

*

“Morning Pans,” Draco said as Pansy sat down opposite him. He’d made it to the Great Hall before most people this morning and he was grateful for some company.

“Pomfrey gave you something then?” Pansy replied, her eyebrow raised as she sat down. 

Draco snorted. “I suppose so,” he said. “One vial. So I only took a few drops last night. It did seem to help though.”

“Hmm, well, it’s better than nothing,” Pansy said. “As long as it helps, that’s the main thing.”

“I know,” Draco replied. “I do feel better for having actually had some sleep.”

“Well of course you do,” Pansy said. “Anyone would have been suffering if they’d had no sleep.”

“It wasn’t the best sleep I’ve ever had,” Draco said. “But it was better than I’ve had lately. I don’t think a few drops is as effective as a full dose.” 

“Well no, it won’t be,” Pansy said. “But if it helps you get some sleep, then it’s worth it.” 

Draco nodded, taking a bite of toast. “I know.” 

“And you never know,” Pansy continued. “You might get a bit more sleep tonight.”

“Maybe,” Draco replied. “I’ll find out, I suppose.” 

“What lessons have you got today?” Pansy asked, changing the subject. 

“Potions and Transfiguration,” Draco answered. “Double lessons.” 

Pansy made a face. “I suppose I’ll see you here later then. I’ve got Astronomy.”

Draco nodded. “I’ll be here. I haven’t missed a meal since being back.” 

“Good,” Pansy said. “At least you’ve been eating if you haven’t been sleeping.” 

“Stop fussing.”

***

_15th September 1998  
I took the last of my Dreamless Sleep last night. I had a good night’s sleep. I’m going to try without help tonight. I don’t want to rely on potions all year. Lessons have been going well, apart from Potions. I don’t enjoy being in the dungeons. I mean, I never really enjoyed being there in the past, but it’s different now._

**_15th September 1998  
The vial of Dreamless Sleep ran out yesterday. I only got two drops out of it. I managed to sleep, but I had dreams. I suppose I should be glad they were dreams and not nightmares. I’m dreading tonight. Got to get through lessons first. No-one really bothers me though, which is one good thing. Potter still keeps smiling at me, I think he wants me to smile back but he’s got no chance. I don’t understand why he wants to keep trying._ **

As the last bell of the day rang, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His potion was not looking like it should and he didn’t dare look at anyone else’s. Slughorn had shook his head as he’d passed Harry’s desk a few moments ago, causing Harry to blush furiously. He was very glad that he’d have a chance to rescue the potion in the next lesson. Pointing his wand at the cauldron, he muttered the spell that would keep the potion from spoiling. 

Then, throwing his textbook, quill and parchment into his bag, he stood up and headed for the dormitory to dump his bag before he went to dinner, which seemed to be over within minutes, and then everyone was back in the common room, chattering between themselves.

Before he knew it, it was late and the common room was starting to empty. He looked up as Hermione stood up and gave him a little wave. “Goodnight, Hermione,” he said, stifling a yawn. “I think I’ll go to bed too.” 

“Goodnight, Harry,” Hermione replied. “I hope it’s a peaceful night.”

“Me too,” Harry sighed. “See you tomorrow.” 

Hermione nodded and then disappeared into the girls’ dormitory. 

Harry rubbed at his eyes and then made his way into the boys’ dormitory. Malfoy’s hangings were already drawn and Harry supposed he must already be asleep. The rest of the boys were talking quietly as they undressed. Then there seemed to be a mass murmuring of silencing charms as bed hangings were drawn and Harry was left to his own thoughts. 

Drawing his hangings, Harry undressed and climbed wearily into bed. He didn’t bother putting charms of his own up, deciding that if everyone else had a charm up, he didn’t really need one. He took his glasses off and put them on his bedside table before shuffling around to get comfortable. He punched his pillow a couple of times and lay down, closing his eyes. Soon enough, he drifted off to sleep.

*

“NO!”

Harry woke up with a gasp, looking around wildly for whatever it was that had woken him. It only took a few seconds before the scream came again, causing a chill to run through Harry’s blood. Whoever was screaming sounded terrified. 

Picking his glasses up, Harry shoved them onto his nose with a shaky hand. He waited for another scream before slipping out of bed. He grabbed his wand. “ _Lumos_ ,” he whispered, pushing his way through his bed hangings. The scream was definitely coming from within the dormitory. 

He stood still once he was on the other side of his hangings, trying to sense which bed the screaming was coming from. But whoever it was had fallen silent. Frowning, Harry held his breath and strained his ears for any kind of sound. He’d been sure that the other boys had all put silencing charms up, but he must have been mistaken. 

Then, a sound reached his ears, a sort of muffled sob from somewhere to Harry’s right. He started walking slowly in the direction of the sound, pausing as another one came and he realised with a start that it was coming from Malfoy’s bed.

“No,” Harry whispered to himself. He edged closer to the bed, wondering if he dared to open the hangings. Would Malfoy have any kind of charms up? he wondered. Then another scream, so gut wrenching that Harry couldn’t help himself. He stepped forward, wand out, and pushed the hangings open. “Malfoy?” 

Malfoy was writhing under his duvet, a film of sweat visible on his forehead. Tears were visible on his cheeks and Harry felt an odd feeling of dread settle in his stomach. “Malfoy,” he tried again. “Malfoy, wake up.” 

Harry was standing right next to the bed now, his wand still lit. Crouching down, he rested his chin on the side of Malfoy’s bed. Close up, he could see that the dark circles he’d seen under Malfoy’s eyes a few days ago were still there, though not quite as dark now. There was a frown creasing Malfoy’s brow as another sob escaped. 

“Merlin,” Harry muttered, before reaching out a hand cautiously and touching Malfoy’s hand. “Malfoy!”

*

Draco woke abruptly at Harry’s touch, a sob turning into a gasp as he realised he wasn’t alone. Harry had jumped backwards as Draco woke up and was now looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

“Potter! What the fuck are you doing?” Draco demanded, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to recover from his nightmare. 

“I— I heard you,” Harry stuttered, his own heart pounding too. “Screaming.” 

“I wasn’t screaming,” Draco said immediately.

“You were,” Harry said. “Y-you were having a nightmare.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Draco insisted. 

“Malfoy, it’s alright,” Harry said in a whisper. “I have them too.”

Draco shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong,” he whispered, his voice harsh. “Why didn’t you have silencing charms up?” 

“Why didn’t _you_?” Harry countered, raising an eyebrow. 

Draco scowled at him. “I’m not allowed to use my wand outside of lessons, remember?” he bit out. 

Harry flushed slightly. He’d forgotten about the terms of Malfoy’s release. “Oh,” he said softly. 

“Exactly. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to sleep,” Draco said, forcing his voice to remain steady. His heart had stopped beating quite so fast, but he wouldn’t admit to Harry that actually having him there was helping. 

“Do, er, do you want me to put some charms up for you?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. 

“No need, Potter,” Draco replied. “I wasn’t screaming.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it. Nodding, he slipped back through the bed hangings. “Goodnight, Malfoy,” he said softly.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Harry leave. Then he heard a soft voice say, “You can come to me if you need to,” and swallowed, blinking back tears as he lay down again.

***

_16th September 1998  
Last night… last night I heard Malfoy having a nightmare. I went to his bed to try and help him, but he denied he was even having a nightmare. I don’t know why he would deny it. There was only me and him there. Only me and him awake. I just wanted to help. _

**_16th September 1998  
Bloody Potter. Always sticking his nose in. He’s still being nice to me, trying to get me to talk to him last night. I can’t talk to him, of all people. Why won’t he leave me alone? ****_**

********

***

_23rd September 1998  
I’m sure I’m failing Potions. I can’t concentrate in the dungeons. Slughorn says he understands but I’m not sure he really does. No-one else seems to be struggling… not even Malfoy. In lessons, anyway. On a night, it’s different. I know he’s having nightmares still. He hasn’t screamed, but I can hear him breathing._

**_23rd September 1998  
I need to try and get some more Dreamless Sleep from Madam Pomfrey. I can’t sleep without it. I’m still passing my lessons, but barely. I know my potion in Slughorn’s class wasn’t as good as it could have been. I mean, it was still better than Potter’s, but not by much. I saw the weird colour his had turned before he managed to rescue it._ **

***

Draco stomped into the common room, Pansy at his heels.

“Draco! What’s wrong?” Pansy exclaimed. “You were fine this morning!” 

“She won’t give me any more Dreamless Sleep!” Draco retorted. “Said she doesn’t want to ‘encourage a habit’.” 

“Well, that’s… go to McGonagall,” Pansy said. “Tell her you need it.” 

“I can’t,” Draco replied immediately. “She’ll agree with Pomfrey, I know she will.” 

“ _No_ , you don’t know,” Pansy said. “She’s… she’s pretty fair when it comes to… matters of the war.” 

Draco flinched and stepped back, shaking his head. “No. I’m not going to bother her with it,” he said. “I’m not. I’ll… I’ll learn to manage it myself.” 

“Draco! Stop being so stubborn!” Pansy exclaimed, her voice rising. “Just admit you need help!”

Draco glared at her for a moment. “I don’t _deserve_ help,” he hissed, before pushing past her and heading for the dormitory. 

Pansy blinked, her face falling as she watched him go.

*

“G’night Hermione,” Harry said, waving over his shoulder as he headed into the dormitory. He was glad it was an acceptable time to go to bed, as he was feeling even more tired than normal.

Making his way to his own bed, Harry stopped a short way away. Sitting on his bed was Draco Malfoy, an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Er… Malfoy, you know that’s _my_ bed, right?” Harry asked, swinging his bag off his shoulder and dropping it into his open trunk.

“I’m not stupid, Potter,” Draco replied with a sniff. “I… wanted to talk to you.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked back at Draco. “Okay…” he said slowly, reaching for the hangings, then pausing. “In private, I assume?”

Draco nodded stiffly. “Yes, please.” 

Harry nodded too, pulling the hangings closed and then, as an afterthought, grabbing his wand and muttering a silencing charm to ensure their privacy. He turned to face Draco once more. “Okay?” 

Draco nodded again, letting out a breath that he’d apparently been holding. 

Harry sat himself down on the bed, facing Draco. He realised he felt slightly nervous, though he didn’t know why. 

“You… you said I could come to you,” Draco started, his voice hesitant. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I, er, didn’t think you’d take me up on it.”

“Neither did I,” Draco replied grudgingly. “But… here we are.” 

“So…” Harry said carefully. “What… why have you come? The nightmares?”

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. 

Harry nodded in understanding. He wasn’t sure if Draco wanted him to say anything, so he just gazed at him for a moment. He could see that the dark circles were starting to make an appearance again, and that Draco still looked annoyed about something. 

Draco fidgeted slightly where he sat, but didn’t say anything. 

“Do you want to talk?” Harry asked eventually, watching Draco. 

“No,” Draco said automatically. “I mean… yes.” 

Harry tilted his head, an almost amused smile on his face. “About the nightmares or… ?” 

Draco nodded, his gaze turned down towards the bed covers.

Harry licked his lips. “Yours… or mine?” 

Draco looked up, his eyes wide in recognition. “It was you I heard,” he said softly. “The first week.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, probably…” he murmured. “I’ve had a few since being back. I got some Dreamless Sleep from Madam Pomfrey, which helped for a few nights.” 

“Me too,” Draco whispered. “But it wasn’t enough.” 

“What are they about?” Harry asked cautiously. “I mean… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“I— I… why do you want to help me?” Draco asked, avoiding Harry’s question. 

“I just think we should put the past behind us,” Harry said. “Things are different now. We’re adults. I don’t want to keep fighting.” 

“Don’t you hate me for what I did?” 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “I don’t hate you. I think… you and I weren’t so different. Neither of us really had a choice when it came to the war, it was almost like we were forced to hate each other when really, we had no reason to.” 

Draco blinked. “I think you’re right. I don’t hate you, either.” 

“Good to know,” Harry said, giving Draco a small smile.

Draco nodded slightly. 

Harry stayed silent, waiting for Draco to continue speaking. 

“It’s always the Fiendfyre,” Draco said after a few moments, his voice so quiet that Harry almost missed it. “And what would have happened if I hadn’t got onto your broom.” 

Harry drew in a breath. “That was what my last one was about,” he said softly. “It was the worst one I’ve had in a while.”

“Really?” Draco asked. 

Harry nodded. “It was awful.” 

“So why don’t you put charms up?” Draco asked curiously. 

Harry shrugged. “I keep forgetting,” he admitted. “What about you?” 

“Can’t,” Draco said, dropping his gaze again. “I can’t use my wand outside of lessons.” 

“No, I know that,” Harry said. “You told me the other day. Why don’t you ask someone to put them up for you?” 

Draco shrugged, keeping his gaze averted. “It’s a bit humiliating, having to ask someone else to do the basic things,” he said. “I don’t want to have to do that.” 

“I could put them up for you if you like?” Harry asked cautiously. “I, er, I can do them wordlessly so no-one would know…” 

Draco was silent for a few moments. “Why would you do that for me?” 

“Because I know what it’s like,” Harry said softly. “To have nightmares, I mean. Other people hearing them is a bit embarrassing.” 

“But if other people can hear them they can help you,” Draco replied. 

“No-one has come to help me,” Harry said. “And I haven’t had charms up.” 

Draco swallowed. “I heard you,” he said softly. “But I didn’t think anyone would want me coming to their bed.” 

“You’re here now,” Harry said. “And I really don’t mind. I… I wish you’d come the other night. It would have helped.” 

“I couldn’t take that risk,” Draco replied. “I didn’t know it was you, and I wouldn’t have been able to defend myself if whoever it was just blindly threw hexes my way.” 

Harry was silent for a moment before nodding. “I suppose that makes sense,” he said. “Maybe… maybe we can help each other?” 

Draco eyed him suspiciously. “How do you mean?” 

“Well, if everyone else has silencing charms up and we don’t, then… we’re bound to hear each other’s nightmares, aren’t we?” Harry said. “So if I hear you, I could come to your bed and…” 

“And what, Potter?” Draco asked, blinking. “What would you do?” 

“I… don’t know,” Harry admitted, deflating slightly. “What would help you when you’re having a nightmare?” 

Draco looked down briefly. “A hug,” he said softly. “Just knowing that someone was there.” 

Harry felt his breath hitch slightly. “Same here,” he whispered. “Hugs always help…” 

Draco looked back at Harry again. “So… so you’re suggesting we just… turn up and give each other a hug and everything will be alright?” 

“Well, maybe not alright, but… better,” Harry said, meeting Draco’s gaze. 

“You think that’ll work?” Draco asked softly. 

“We won’t know if we don’t try,” Harry replied. “We could leave the charms down, or we could come up with something that’ll alert us if the other is having a nightmare.” 

Draco shook his head. “No… we’d only be able to do that if there’s something attached to us. I don’t want that.” 

“Alright, well, we’ll leave the charms down then,” Harry said. “Look, it’s got to be worth a try, hasn’t it?” 

Draco bit his lip gently before nodding. “Yes,” he said softly. “I think, maybe, it does. I need to start sleeping properly again.” 

“Me too,” Harry said, nodding. “Okay, so…” 

“Thank you, Potter,” Draco said, standing up. “For… talking to me. For understanding.” 

“It’s no problem,” Harry replied, watching as Draco edged towards the hangings. “I’ll… well, hopefully I’ll see you in the morning. But if not…” 

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Draco finished, nodding. He stuck his head out of the hangings carefully before making his way back to his own bed.

***

After Malfoy had left, Harry read his Potions textbook and began his homework essay before finally climbing into bed. He’d hoped that trying to figure out a few Potions related questions would tire him out enough to sleep soundly.

It didn’t seem long after he closed his eyes that the nightmare began. He was back in the Room of Requirement and all around him the Fiendfyre was taking hold. He could feel the heat from the flames as he swept around the room on his borrowed broomstick. He could hear Malfoy shouting for help, but the flames were making it hard to see where the shouts were coming from. He felt his heart pounding as the fear of not being able to get to Malfoy crashed over him. 

Suddenly, Malfoy’s voice was much, much closer. So close, in fact, that it was right in his ear. Snapping his eyes open, Harry looked around wildly, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Then, there he was—blurry, but he was there. “Malfoy.” 

“I-I’m here,” Draco replied quietly. “Let me in.” 

Harry shifted to one side of the bed, dropping his head back against the pillow. 

Draco hesitantly climbed into the bed beside Harry, waiting as Harry shuffled backwards until his back was pressed firmly against Draco’s chest. He carefully put his arm across Harry, holding him in place. 

Harry felt his heart rate slowing as he let Draco hold him, the beat of the other boy’s heart soothing him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Do you feel better?” Draco asked softly. 

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “But don’t leave. Please.” 

Draco swallowed. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good,” Harry said, his voice barely audible as he pressed back against Draco’s chest briefly. 

Draco lay awake for what seemed a long time, staring at the inside of Harry’s bed hangings and wondering how they’d come to this, before finally succumbing to sleep.

*

The next morning, Harry woke before his alarm went off. He looked around and realised that he was alone again and wondered when Malfoy had left. Shaking his head slightly, he groped on his bedside table for his glasses and shoved them onto his nose. He wasn’t sure what kind of interaction Malfoy would be expecting at the breakfast table that morning, but he was almost sure he wouldn’t want them to appear to be too friendly.

Sliding out of the bed, Harry began to get dressed. If he could, he wanted to at least try and catch Malfoy before everyone else was there. Once he was fully dressed, he headed for the bathroom before going to the Great Hall. 

Within ten minutes, Harry was walking into the Great Hall. He spotted Malfoy at one end of the table straight away and headed towards him. Pausing as he reached the table, Harry was careful not to sit right next to Malfoy. “Alright?” 

Draco averted his gaze but nodded quickly. 

“Thank you,” Harry said softly. “For, you know.” 

“I know,” Draco murmured. “I think it helped me too.” 

Harry nodded. “I slept like a log for the rest of the night.” 

“Me too. Eventually,” Draco said. “It was just… weird not being in my own bed.” 

Harry nodded again. “Makes sense.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by Hermione dropping onto the bench opposite Harry. She glanced at Draco before looking back at Harry. “You look brighter today.” 

Harry blinked but then nodded. “Yeah, I… had a good night’s sleep.” 

“No nightmares?” Hermione asked. 

Harry hesitated. 

“Harry?” 

“One,” Harry said. “But it didn’t last long and I managed to get back to sleep afterwards.” 

“Oh good,” Hermione said. “It’s a good sign if you can go back to sleep.” 

“Mm, I know,” Harry replied absently, glancing at Draco again. “Hopefully I’ve turned a corner.” 

“I think you must have,” Hermione nodded. “Now, how are you getting on with your Potions homework?” 

Harry was pulled into the conversation, and before he knew it, the bell was ringing to signal the start of the day’s lessons, and he didn’t have any more chance to think about what had happened during the night.

***

_24th September 1998  
Last night was...good and bad. Good because Malfoy and I talked. Apparently we don’t hate each other anymore. I don’t think I ever did hate him if I’m honest. Turns out we’re quite similar. Then bad because I ended up having a nightmare. A bad one. But. Malfoy came. After our talk, he came and, well, he was a lot of help. I think I can cope if I know I can talk to him._

**_24th September 1998  
I slept in Potter’s bed last night. Not in an inappropriate way. I tried to get more Dreamless Sleep from Madam Pomfrey but she refused. So I went to talk to Potter. He was nicer than I thought he would be. We came to an arrangement to try and help each other if we have nightmares. Last night he had one and that’s how I ended up sleeping in his bed. I’m not going to lie… it was the best night’s sleep I’ve had (without Dreamless Sleep) since being back at school._ **

***

Harry put his journal away and lay back on his bed. He’d thought about what had happened the night before all day. He still wasn’t sure when it became acceptable to go to Malfoy for comfort and support, but he was sure that it had felt normal. He didn’t know if he and Malfoy would become proper friends or if they would only be civil with one another when it was nighttime.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his head rest on the pillow. Dinner hadn’t long finished and he’d taken the opportunity to come to the dormitory while Hermione was doing homework. He didn’t have anything that was urgent, so he’d decided it was a good time for a journal entry and now that he was done with that, he wasn’t sure what to do next.

A rustling sound caught his attention and he opened his eyes again in time to see his bed hangings part. He had a hand on his wand when a familiar head popped through the gap. “Malfoy,” he exclaimed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong, Potter,” Draco replied, stepping fully through the hangings and into Harry’s bed space. “I just… wanted to talk.” 

Harry opened his mouth to say ‘again?’ but managed to stop himself. He shuffled himself backwards until he was sitting against his headboard and gestured at Draco to sit down. 

Draco perched himself on the end of Harry’s bed, looking awkward. 

“Did you want to talk about something in particular?” Harry asked. 

Draco chewed his lower lip slightly. “Last night,” he started. “I slept really well.”

Harry nodded after a moment. “So did I. Once you got here anyway.” 

Draco gave him a small smile. “Glad I’m good for something,” he said quietly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, frowning slightly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are you joking?”

Harry shook his head. “Not at all. You’re good at pretty much every class, aren’t you?” 

“I’ve been struggling,” Draco admitted. “Lack of sleep, you know?” 

“Ah,” Harry replied, nodding again. “Yeah, I’ve not been doing as well as I should. I’m sure I’m failing Potions.” 

“I wouldn’t say you’re failing, but you’re definitely struggling,” Draco said before he could help himself. “I mean, I saw the colour of your potion the other day.” 

Harry groaned and closed his eyes. “I was so lucky that I managed to rescue it,” he sighed. “Did you have that trouble?”

“Not quite,” Draco replied. “But I was close to ruining it. Slughorn loves you, you’ll be fine.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to be fine because he likes me though,” he said. “I want to do well because I deserve it.”

“I could help you study,” Draco suggested carefully. 

“Why? I mean, why would you want to?” Harry asked.

“This is my way of trying to apologise to you, Potter,” Draco replied. “I know it’s not much but…”

“It’s a start,” Harry finished, giving him a small smile and a nod. 

Draco nodded too. “Exactly. Pansy and I talked before we came back to school. We’ve both done things we regret and we want to make up for them.”

“I’ve done a few things I regret too,” Harry said softly. “I’ve been trying to talk to you since term started.”

“I know,” Draco said. “I avoided you because I… I didn’t believe that I deserved your forgiveness. Or anyone’s, really.”

“I guess I can understand that, given the situation,” Harry said slowly. “It’s been hard, being back, hasn’t it?”

Draco nodded. “Yes. Much harder than I thought it would be, if I’m honest.”

“Maybe this,” Harry said, gesturing between them, “is the turning point? Maybe things will get better from now on?” 

“Maybe,” Draco replied softly. “...does that mean we need to start talking to each other in lessons?” 

Harry laughed. “Maybe,” he said. “If you want to?”

“We could, I suppose,” Draco said, shrugging and trying to look like he didn’t care either way.

“Alright, then it’s a plan,” Harry said. “Do you think you’ll be alright sleeping tonight?” 

“I hope so,” Draco sighed. “These nightmares are really taking their toll.” 

“Well, I’ll be here if you need me,” Harry said. 

Draco bit his lip slightly and looked up at Harry. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but… what would you say if I said I’d rather not wake you up screaming?” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, frowning slightly. 

“Can we just share a bed tonight instead of me going to my own bed and potentially having a nightmare?” Draco asked in a rush, looking down again. 

“Oh,” Harry said in surprise. “I, well…” 

“It’s alright,” Draco said, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’ll just go.”

“No, don’t go,” Harry said, reaching out a hand. “I just didn’t expect you to ask that. It would make sense considering we both slept better last night, wouldn’t it?” 

Draco nodded hesitantly. “I think it would be,” he said. “I hate those nightmares so much.” 

“I do too,” Harry said. “Go and get your stuff then. We might as well try it. If it doesn’t work, then we’ll go back to separate beds.”

Draco nodded and slipped off the bed and through the hangings. It only took him a couple of minutes to go to his own bed and grab his pyjamas before he was slipping back through the bed hangings. 

Harry had taken the opportunity while he was gone to quickly change into his own pyjamas and was sitting back on the bed. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Draco asked nervously. 

Harry nodded. “Yes,” he said. “We’re just… we’re doing what we need to. It’s perfectly fine.” 

Draco nodded too, looking around. “I’ll just get changed then,” he said, putting his pyjamas down on the end of Harry’s bed while he undressed, turning his back to Harry. 

Harry busied himself with a book that was sitting on his bedside table, attempting to give Draco some sort of privacy. 

“Right, I’m changed,” Draco announced after a few moments. “Are you putting silencing charms up tonight?” 

Harry looked at him. “Would you rather I did?” 

Draco nodded. “I think so,” he said. 

“Alright,” Harry said, picking his wand up. “I don’t mind. I just kept forgetting to put them up when I’ve been on my own.” 

“I know,” Draco replied. “I just think it’ll be better given that we’re making the choice to start the night in the same bed.” 

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Harry said. “Give me a second,” he added, raising his wand towards the bed hangings and murmuring the silencing charms. 

Draco listened, feeling rather envious that Harry was able to do such things without being questioned. 

Harry put his wand down after a few seconds and shoved the covers down. “Ready for bed?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I feel like I could sleep for a week.” 

Harry gave him a small smile. “Well come on then, get in. I’m knackered too.” 

Draco moved quickly, climbing into bed beside Harry and lying down almost immediately.

Harry lay down too, taking his glasses off and putting them on his bedside table. “Let’s see if this works,” he said quietly. 

Draco nodded, shifting slightly so that he was facing Harry. “I think most of the others are in bed now,” he said. “I couldn’t hear any of them.” 

Harry glanced at his watch and nodded. “Yeah, I imagine they will be. It’s getting late.” 

“I know,” Draco said. “Let’s hope we manage to get some sleep.”

Harry chuckled softly. “Yeah,” he said. “Goodnight, Malfoy.” 

“Goodnight, Potter,” Draco replied, closing his eyes. His head seemed to sink into the pillow and he smiled to himself.

***

The next morning arrived and Harry blinked his eyes open. He looked around blearily, realising that Draco was still there, despite not being able to see him properly. The blond hair was recognisable even without his glasses.

Then, as he realised that he’d just had a full night’s sleep without a single nightmare, the sound of whispering caught his attention. 

“We shouldn’t be looking,” a familiar voice hissed. “It’s none of our business!”

“It’s _Malfoy_!” another voice hissed back. A voice that had a distinct Irish accent. 

“Seamus?” Harry mumbled, reaching out and groping for his glasses. 

“Er, Harry,” Seamus said, his head whipping around to gaze back at Harry’s bed. 

Harry had managed to shove his glasses on and could see that there was a red tint to Seamus’ cheeks. “What are you two doing?” 

“We were going to wake you up,” Seamus said quickly. “Breakfast is nearly over.” 

“We didn’t realise we’d be disturbing anything,” Dean chipped in, peering over Seamus’ head. “Sorry, Harry.” 

“You’re only disturbing my sleep,” Harry said. “Nothing else.” 

“Why is Malfoy in your bed then?” Seamus blurted out, making Dean groan and slap a hand to his forehead. 

“He’s sleeping, what does it look like?” Harry asked, frowning. 

Seamus opened his mouth to reply, but Dean slapped a hand across it and dragged him away. “Sorry Harry!” 

“Whatever,” Harry muttered, looking at Draco again. He was still sleeping, a peaceful look on his face, and Harry didn’t have the heart to wake him. He wondered if Draco would mind missing breakfast. 

“Draco!” 

Harry sat up at the shout. He’d forgotten about Malfoy’s friends and if he wasn’t mistaken, that was Zabini shouting. Sighing, he reached across and shook Draco gently. “Malfoy.” 

Draco groaned softly, trying to shuffle away from Harry’s touch. 

“Draco!” 

Draco opened his eyes slowly, blinking at Harry. “What time is it?”

“It must be nearly nine,” Harry said. “Seamus said breakfast is nearly over.” 

“Finnigan? He saw us?” Draco asked, sitting up with a start, his hair sticking up at the back.

“Yeah,” Harry said apologetically. “Him and Dean. They came to wake me up and then… assumed they were disturbing something.” 

Draco groaned. “I thought you put silencing charms up?”

“I did,” Harry said. “But I had them timed to cancel at eight this morning.” 

“That explains it then,” Draco muttered. “I don’t care. That’s the first proper night’s sleep I’ve had in ages.” 

“Me too,” Harry nodded. “And I don’t care either, but if I know Seamus, most of the school will think we’re on our way to being married by now.” 

“ _Draco!_ ” 

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” Draco muttered. “I’m here, Blaise!” 

The next second, Blaise stuck his head through the hangings of Harry’s bed and stared at them with wide eyes. 

“Stop staring, Blaise,” Draco said in a bored voice. “This is the only way either of us can sleep.” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Blaise replied, raising his hands. “What do you mean it’s the only way you can sleep?” 

“It might have escaped your attention, but I am not allowed to perform magic outside of lessons,” Draco said. “So while everyone else in this dormitory has been able to put up charms etc. to help them sleep, I have been stuck with the loudest silence in the world. Not to mention occasional screaming.” 

“Screaming?” Blaise asked, confusion evident on his face. 

“My screaming,” Harry spoke up. “I kept forgetting to put any charms up and I’ve had a fair few nightmares.” 

“And so have I,” Draco said. “Potter was the only person who knew. He… he came to help me.” 

“And Malfoy came to help me too,” Harry added. “Last night we decided that we might as well share a bed if we wanted to get any sleep.” 

Blaise was silent for a moment and then looked at Draco. “Why didn’t you come to me? I could have put charms up for you. I could have helped you with the nightmares.” 

Draco shook his head. “I couldn’t come to you,” he said. “I was embarrassed. I wanted to do it myself.” 

“Draco,” Blaise sighed. “As hurt as I am that you felt you couldn’t come to me, I’m glad you found a way of getting through them. Does Pansy know?” 

Draco shook his head. “No. And I don’t really want her to find out yet,” he said. “I haven’t thought of a way of telling her. She knows about the nightmares, but you know what she’s like, never really showed much concern.” 

Harry frowned at the statement. 

Blaise shook his head too. “I’m sure she cares,” he said. “You’ve missed breakfast, by the way.” 

Draco groaned and flopped back against the pillows. 

Harry blinked as he looked down at him then back up at Blaise. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Seamus, have you?” 

“He was being dragged out of here when I came in,” Blaise said. “Why?” 

“Because he saw us,” Harry said. “I was just wondering if he’d made it public knowledge yet.” 

Blaise shrugged. “Not that I know of,” he said. “Thomas practically had him in a headlock.” 

Harry grinned. “Good,” he said. “I suppose we should get dressed then,” he added, prodding Draco in the side. 

Draco swatted at Harry’s hand. “If we must.”

Blaise gave them an amused look. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said. “If you see Seamus, have a word with him, will you?” 

Blaise nodded. “With pleasure,” he said as he ducked back through the bed hangings. 

Harry looked down at Draco. “...will he hurt him?” 

Draco shook his head. “Not his style.” 

“Good. Come on, get up,” Harry said. “We don’t want to be late to class.”

***

_10th October 1998  
Just over two weeks since I started sleeping with Malfoy. I mean. Not… sleeping with him in a sexual way. Just… sleeping. I haven’t had a nightmare in the whole two weeks. We’ve talked quite a bit about what happened last year. I think we might be friends now. Everyone thinks we’re more than friends though, thanks to Seamus. I’m okay with that. It stops people asking why I’m not with Ginny. The truth is, we just grew apart with everything that went on last year and we’re still friends. No-one has really questioned me about Malfoy though, which is weird. It’s like people aren’t even surprised._

**_10th October 1998  
Potter and I are dating. Apparently. Just because Finnigan caught us in Potter’s bed a couple of weeks ago. We were only sleeping. I don’t know what it means that I can only get a good night’s sleep when I’m in a bed with Potter. I’m almost certain that we’re finally friends. Eight years after I offered him my hand on the train. Is that a good thing? Maybe. He knows what I’ve done and has still chosen to finally be my friend. It must be a good sign. I have no intention of sleeping anywhere else now, at least until the end of the school year. I don’t know what will happen after that._ **

***

_15th December 1998  
Still sleeping with Malfoy. Still no nightmares. Still don’t care that people think we’re together. He’s been helping me with my Potions and I’ve got better. He’s a good teacher… hope he never reads this. We sit together in the common room now too. It’s kind of nice not to be fighting with him. Even Hermione and Parkinson have become friends now too. We’ve all grown up. I’m not sure if I need to get him a Christmas present though. Would it be weird? I mean, I think I’d like him to be more than my friend… I don’t know if I can tell him that though._

**_15th December 1998  
This journal is the only place I can say this. It’s been three months since I found Potter at my bedside. As much as I hated having those nightmares, I’m sort of glad I had them now, because Potter and I have become friends. He’s helped me more than I ever thought he would. But I can never tell him this, because his head is big enough already. I’ve got him a Christmas present. To say thank you. That’s all. No other reason. ~~Definitely not because I want to be more than friends with him.~~_ **

***

_25th December 1998  
Merry Christmas, Journal. Today has been… wonderful. The best Christmas I’ve had since I was eleven. Malfoy kissed me. We’re definitely more than friends now. I think we might have been for a while._

**_25th December 1998  
I kissed him. Merlin, I kissed him… and he kissed me back. In front of everyone. When I came back this year, I didn’t think anyone would like me enough to be my boyfriend. I didn’t even dare tell anyone I wanted a boyfriend. I know different now._ **

***

_Dear Healer Silverling,_

_I thought I would write to you to give you an update on how things have been. The start of school was tough. I had nightmares about the war quite regularly, and they were bad ones. I did get a potion from the school nurse though and that helped for a few days. It ran out though and then I heard someone else having a nightmare. It turned out to be someone I used to consider an enemy. But it’s funny how time (and war) changes things. He’s not my enemy anymore. We talked quite a lot about, well, everything. We ended up sharing a bed because both of us slept better that way. And now we’re in a relationship. I’m still writing in my journal, because it really does help, so thank you for suggesting it. I think I’m in a better place now, but I’ll see you at our next appointment._

_Thank you again.  
Harry Potter._

**_Healer Silverling,_ **

**_Writing in the journal you gave me has helped a lot with getting over the events of my past. But it didn’t stop me from having nightmares. I did try to write down what they were about, but it was bad enough that I’d had them once, nevermind writing them down. I found someone to help me though, so I’m okay. We never used to be friends, but things have changed now and we are, actually, more than friends now. I feel like I’m slowly recovering and becoming a better person. I wanted to give you my thanks for all the help you gave me before I came back to school. I know I have another appointment in a few weeks. I hope it might be the last one I need._ **

**_Thank you.  
Draco Malfoy_ **


End file.
